


Der kalte Mund in voller Pracht

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenges, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, or 'sex' but that was not an existing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Fleeing from the rest of the band, Richard and Schneider find a peaceful spot in the dunes. Once there, Richard challenges Schneider, not believing he can accurately identify popsicles.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rammstein - Hot Summer Challenge





	Der kalte Mund in voller Pracht

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my submission for the [Rammstein+ Discord](discord.gg/rammstein) summer challenge. The setting for this is: the day after 'Mein Land' shoot. Yes, artistic freedom because I know they technically didn't have the next day to spend at the beach there.  
> In case I am wrong about the names of the popsicles, these are the ones I intended to describe:  
> [1: 'cyclone'](https://www.ola.nl/content/dam/unilever/heart/netherlands/pack_shot/product_glorifier/ice_cream/out_of_home_ice_cream/heartbrand/8000920402801_ola_super_twister-1220437-png.png)  
> [2: 'pear icecream'](https://www.deleeuwsnacks.nl/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Festini-Peer.jpg)  
> [3: 'firecracker'](https://www.ola.nl/content/dam/unilever/heart/netherlands/pack_shot/product_glorifier/ice_cream/out_of_home_ice_cream/heartbrand/8710447032282_ola_raket-1220447-png.png)  
> [4: 'calippo cola'](https://www.ola.nl/content/dam/unilever/heart/netherlands/pack_shot/product_glorifier/ice_cream/out_of_home_ice_cream/heartbrand/8000920461235_ola_calippo_cola-1220438-png.png)  
> 5: 'jolly rancher'
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fic :D

The sun basks the beach in its presence, warm rays trying their best to envelop everybody present on the beach. There’s a gentle breeze, though it’s not remotely doing its best to cool anyone down, letting everyone enjoy the hot summer’s day. The sea itself is calm. Much to Oliver and Paul’s dismay, actually. Paul’s dismay further increased by the lack of shadow on this hot day, complaining about his ‘pale Berliner skin not being made for this’ and firmly ignoring everyone pointing out they’re all ethnically the same and you don’t hear them complaining.

“Oh, for god’s sake, Paul. We’re all hot,” Flake hisses at the guitarist when he once again makes a pitiful noise as he pokes at the skin on his arm, as if to test whether it hurts.

“Then come swimming with me. It’ll cool you down,” Paul chirps. He’d gone into the sea several times already, but each time had quickly come back due to being bored, being by himself on the water.

“I’m not the swimmer amongst us,” Flake states simply, causing Paul’s lips to curl into a grin while he looks at Till hopefully.

“We might have to hide before he decides we’re the most likely to be pulled into his boredom,” Schneider murmurs softly, having shifted so that he’s partly laying down on Richard’s towel now to keep his voice down. Richard gives a chuckle as he turns his face towards Schneider.

“I’m not nearly as susceptible as you are,” Richard points out.

“No, but then I’ll be cold and wet and surely I’ll need to heat up. What better way to cuddle up to my wonderful boyfriend after shaking my hair out like a dog?”

Schneider grins when Richard begins to pull a face. It’s a familiar tease by now. Schneider coming out of the shower, out of the bath, out of the pool, out of the sea. Whenever they were somewhere and Schneider was in a playful mood, his wet hair would be ‘dried’ at Richard’s expense.

“Right,” Richard finally responds. “I’ll help you hide. But only to go get ice cream.”

“Sounds like a delicious plan,” Schneider grins broadly, already pushing himself onto hands and knees before rising up completely.

“Oh, Schneider. Are you going swimming?” Paul quickly asks. Till looks so hopeful that Schneider almost feels guilty when he shakes his head.

“How unfortunate that Richard has just managed to talk me into going somewhere remote. You know, another place to add to the list,” Schneider winks and ignores the punch in his arm Richard gives him. A running joke between them. Guess the places where the two of them had sex. It had started up as soon as the band became aware of their relationship shortly after the filming of Ich Will. Back then, Richard had hoped the joke would loose its appeal really quite soon. Now, ten years later, it appears they have no such luck. Or- Richard has no such luck. Schneider often participates in the joke, coming up with the most ridiculous places. The most ridiculous of them being Richard’s ass planted on Paul’s guitar as Schneider had sucked him off due to a Richard wanting revenge after a very heated discussion that Paul had won.

It’s not true, of course. It had still been very amusing to see Paul cringing at the thought and to have him inquire the entirety of the remainder of the afternoon about which guitar it had been. It had been even more amusing when Paul had apparently went to practice early the next day, to thoroughly clean his guitars before he would use them again.

“Right. Careful not to get sand in Richard’s ass. I’m sure you weren’t lying when you said he liked it rough, but I’m not sure he’ll appreciate almost literal sandpaper,” Paul responds. Richard’s eyes widen as he looks at Schneider accusatorily, then hits him in the arm, harder this time.

“Ow! Richard, I didn’t tell him that,” Schneider holds up his hands before Richard hits him again. “He’s just teasing. Why would I ever tell him anything when I know how adorably shy you are about it.” Schneider steps forward to put his hand on Richard’s jaw, leaning in to kiss his nose gently. Richard mellows a little under the gentle touch. At least, until Paul speaks up again.

“Well, doesn’t matter if he told me or not. You sure just did with that reaction. Why ever would you need to hit Schneider for something that wasn’t true, huh?”

“Oh, shut up, Paul. Otherwise someone might very happily join you in the sea, purely to drown you,” Richard huffs quietly. Schneider moves his hand from Richard’s jaw to his hand, taking it and pulling a little to make Richard start walking.

“Feel free to nick some of his teeth if you decide to drown him. We’ll make those shark-teeth necklaces with them. They’ll look amazingly unimpressive, just like Paul,” Schneider quips before they actually leave hearing range. Schneider can hear Paul’s angry huff, but he stays put at least.

The both of them walk along the beach in a peaceful silence. Richard’s head is tilted up, enjoying the sun on his face, and Schneider can’t help but walk just a pace behind him to admire the way Richard can enjoy the little things.

Not to mention that it allows him the view of his boyfriend in swimming trunks. A view Schneider always knows to appreciate. Especially now that he’s back in his regular swimming trunks instead of the yellow retro brown or yellow ones that he’d worn on set these past few days.

“One would almost think that with this view being available to you every day, you’d be more interested in that view,” Richard suddenly speaks up, startling Schneider from his thoughts. There’s a slight smile playing on Richard’s lips even as he glances toward the sea.

“It’s not available every day. It’s been a while since I saw you in swimming trunks.”

“Yesterday,” Richard counters.

“Your own swimming trunks, then,” Schneider corrects himself. “Besides, even yesterday you wore a bathrobe over your trunks quite a lot.”

“The wind was a lot chillier than it is today,” Richard protests, pausing a step so Schneider catches up to walk next to him. Schneider feels Richard’s fingers dance on the inside of his lower arm for a moment, gently tickling him before he moves lower and takes Schneider’s hand in his own. Schneider squeezes Richard’s fingers affectionately.

“That is true, I suppose,” Schneider finally acknowledges, since indeed, while the sun had been bright and warm, the wind brought a slight chill. “It’s a shame though. You have a good body. I don’t care how long we’ve been together, I shall never grow tired of admiring it.”

“Mh. We’ll see about that,” Richard responds, though the surely cynical tone he means to hit doesn’t translate well, given the way Richard’s eyes sparkle at the reminder that Schneider has never stopped appreciating him.

Not that the other way is any different. Schneider honestly is quite spoiled, if he’s honest. Richard has some insecurities about being difficult to live with. Often worried that he’s too often preoccupied with his own things and not paying Schneider any attention. It mainly happens when he locks himself into a room to work on music and lyrics, but even occasionally when he’s going to the gym or trying something new with his hair or going out for new clothes.

Schneider had often told him not to worry so much. Yes, Richard can sometimes spend an entire week locked up in that room, if a particularly strong bout of inspiration hits him, but it balances well with weeks where they’re sitting together every afternoon and evening. Richard appears to believe Schneider these days when he tells Richard everything is alright, but it had taken a while. And in that while Richard had taken up the habit of making breakfast in bed if he felt like he’d been spending a lot of time by himself previous to that, or letting Schneider choose the movies in the evening or letting Schneider put on his own playlist while doing chores instead of their combined one. Plus- Schneider had more than once found Richard presenting himself on the bed to make up for it. And he does indeed look very good when he’s presenting himself. All prepared so Schneider could practically slide in right away if he so desired.

“I love you,” Schneider tells Richard, pulling on his hand and pecking Richard’s temple when he’s close enough. Richard smiles, turning to face Schneider fully and brushing his lips against Schneider’s, eyes closed. Schneider’s hand moves to cup Richard’s head, just below his ear.

The kiss is slow and tender. Lazy movements of just enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips and warmth, of being near each other and in this moment. Richard’s head tilts a little to lean a little further into Schneider’s touch and it’s perfect. Richard’s nose bumps into Schneider’s tenderly, following the arch for the slightest moment before he draws back, a thoroughly content smile on his face.

“You’re a silly man, Schneider. I never doubted that you love me,” Richard tells Schneider despite the tender moment. Schneider can’t help but grin and roll his eyes.

“Well, alright. Then I won’t tell you anymore,” Schneider huffs jokingly, turning around and continuing to walk. He hears Richard chuckle before he too resumes walking.

After another ten minutes, they’re in the dunes, a little ways away from everyone. Richard is laying down on the bench, his head in Schneider’s lap. Schneider’s hands have found their way into Richard’s hair and drumming softly along his boyfriend’s sternum, legs stretched and enjoying the peace and quiet. It’s strange that this close to the crowded beach is this strip of dunes that nobody appears to be interested in.

“This is perfect,” Richard sighs happily. 

“Mh, I’m not so sure it is, Reesh. I was promised some ice cream.” There’s a grin on Richard’s face at Schneider’s complaint and soon enough he opens one of his eyes to glance at Schneider.

“What are you complaining about ice cream about? You’re not usually this much of a fan. Only when we’re at home where you know the good places to get some.”

“Mh. Well, I like my ice cream to be good. But we’re having a day on the beach. Ice cream is a vital element of any day on the beach.”

“I’ll bet you can only get those popsicles here anyway,” Richard shrugs. “I’ll bet you can find better ice cream when we head back and have dinner somewhere.”

“I’ll eat a popsicle.”

“Since when?” Richard laughs. “Since we’ve been together I think I can count the amount of times I’ve seen you eat a popsicle on one hand.”

“Well, I do prefer genuine ice cream, but I like popsicles alright. You’re just not observant enough. Always so enrapt with yourself,” Schneider huffs, though he threads his hand further into Richard hair to prove he in no way actually believes that.

“Oh really? I bet you wouldn’t even know the two most popular popsicles from each other.”

“Psh, I bet I could. I bet I could tell most of them apart. And most is only because I’m sure the US has some versions that we don’t have.”

“Alright,” Richard determines, not looking anything near convinced. “If you believe so, then we’ll have a challenge. We find ice cream and I buy several kinds. The ones we have at home too. Then you will close your eyes and I will let you lick at them. For every time you fail to guess I’ll do one of your chores?”

“Fine. But the opposite is true as well. If I do guess correctly, which I will, you will do one of mine.”

“Deal,” Richard agrees. A comfortable silence resumes between them, in which Schneider continues to gently massage Richard’s scalp, enjoying his boyfriend’s presence and the sun on his face. His other hand drums random patterns into Richard’s chest. Occasionally he moves his fingers a little, drumming somewhere else instead. Richard occasionally twitches a little at ticklish spots or sucks in a breath at more sensitive spots. Schneider had never gotten tired of how responsive Richard is to touches.

Schneider glances to the side when he hears a soft ringing. There’s a little cart heading down the path the bench is located on, the first sign of life they’ve seen since they sat down here. Schneider’s eyes lazily follow the cart’s progression closer to them until it’s close enough to be able to make out what kind of cart it is.

“Reesh,” Schneider says, poking his boyfriend’s shoulder to get a low humming noise in response. “There’s an ice cream cart heading our way.”

“Oh, so I can beat your ass in our challenge, huh?” Richard eagerly quips. He leans his head back to confirm the cart coming their way before he sits up.

“You wish,” Schneider huffs.

“Alright, I’ll order. You just sit here with your eyes closed so I can point at the ice cream. Otherwise it’ll be easy if you know what I’ve ordered,” Richard commands.

“Yes, sir. I am no cheat,” Schneider taunts, watching Richard’s eyes twinkle mischievously. Richard is a massive cheater when playing board games. Unless he’s winning. He’s a sore loser, never wanting to admit defeat, so when the odds aren’t in his favour he tends to rob banks when playing monopoly or having to go to the toilet suspiciously much with games of cards or anything of the sorts, hoping to catch a glimpse of his opponent’s hand.

Soon enough the cart halts in front of them. Richard gestures for Schneider to close his eyes and look away and with an apologetic look for Richard’s antics to the young girl manning the cart, he does as told. He hears Richard and the girl exchange a greeting before Richard points to the ice cream he wants before the girl tells him the price. Soon enough goodbyes are exchanged instead and the girl leaves with the cart, progressing further down the path.

“I’ve got the ice creams,” Richard says and Schneider can hear him put a few down before he hears Richard fidget with the wrapper for the first popsicle. “And here,” he says, then pauses for just a second, “Is the first one. Turn to me and open your mouth.”

Schneider obeys and does as told, facing the direction Richard’s voice was coming from and opening his mouth. He feels the coldness of the popsicle before it’s properly in his mouth. It smells sweet, but that’s not exactly a good indication of which popsicle it might be, since they all smell sweet. There’s no discernible scent aside from general sweetness. It’s a rather thick popsicle and there are ridges he can feel on his tongue. It’s a tart taste and Schneider licks a few times, considering which ice cream might have these ridges and taste tart instead of having any distinct flavour. Schneider slips his tongue out of his mouth a little, discovering it’s not just thick, but also quite long.

“Oh, I know,” Schneider says after withdrawing his mouth from the popsicle. “It’s a cyclone.”

“It is,” Richard says, and he sounds impressed and surprised. Clearly he hadn’t thought Schneider would guess it correctly. Schneider grins at him happily (or the general direction of Richard anyway), wiggling his eyebrows.

“I told you I would know. I am simply amazing,” Schneider boasts. He doesn’t mention the times he’d babysat for his sister and his nephew would choose a twister purely for the sake of it being the biggest. The ridges were an additional giveaway. Although he’s surprised at how bland it tastes, if he’s honest. Nephew’s taste could be improved.

“Mh, we’ll see,” Richard murmurs in an unconvinced manner, taking the wrapper of a second popsicle. “Open your mouth.”

Schneider once again obeys, waiting for Richard to put the ice cream in his mouth. This one has a much more distinctive fruity scent, though Schneider can’t place it just quite yet. It’s a rectangle rather than round and there’s no other forms to be determined from it. Schneider licks at it experimentally. Just like the scent, the taste of it is much more distinctive. Sweet and fruity, easily distinguishable.

“Pear popsicle of some sort,” Schneider says after only two licks.

“That was too easy,” Richard snorts. “I knew these actually tasted quite a bit like pear.”

“Hey, you chose it,” Schneider grins. “That’s two chores less for me already. How unfortunate for you someone will have to do it,” he quips. Once again he hears Richard huff while the man is busy taking the next popsicle out of the wrapper.

“Here. Open up,” Richard says.

Schneider opens his mouth again for Richard to let him taste. This one again has a more generally sweet scent instead of anything discernible. There are no ridges on the ice cream, but it has a bit of triangle shape to make out. Narrow at the top and getting broader. Schneider licks across the surface, finding only sweetness and nothing distinctive there either. It is properly sweet, not tart like the cyclone. And the shape certainly is familiar but- what is it? Schneider licks at it a few more times, mapping the shape of the popsicle. It’s right there on the top of his tongue (literally too, but metaphorically in this case) but- the name is escaping Schneider. He doesn’t know. Pulling a face, Schneider retreats so he can tell Richard.

“I- am sure I will feel very stupid once you tell me, but I don’t know.”

“Ha! Popsicle master, indeed. I told you that you were no expert on them,” Richard exclaims, clearly happy to have stumped Schneider with this one. “It’s a firecracker.”

“Ah, damn,” Schneider groans. He really should have known it. The shape definitely gave it away. But yes, the name had evaded him, so Richard beat him on this one.

“Here, next one,” Richard says. Schneider is a little surprised. He hadn’t heard Richard fumbling with any wrapper this time.

Regardless, he obeys. Richard brings the popsicle to Schneider’s mouth and once again, the scent is the first thing that Schneider pays attention to. Once again, it is sweet, but once again, it’s not a distinctive enough scent that Schneider can recognize it. The popsicle itself is round and when Schneider takes it a bit further in his mouth he actually pulls a face because he’d just licked some sort of wrapper. Popsicle that wasn’t entirely removed from its wrapper, then. Schneider gives it a tentative lick. It is once again very sweet, but this time it does have a familiar flavour. A very familiar flavour that combined with the presence of the wrapping and the scent, Schneider doesn’t need long at all before he withdraws.

“It’s a cola calippo,” he exclaims happily.

“You’re right. Come on, two more” Richard acknowledges. Schneider grins broadly. 3-1 for Schneider. No way for Richard to win anymore now. However, Richard sounds far less sore about losing than he usually does. Did he pick a very nasty popsicle for one of the last ones? “Open your mouth.”

Schneider opens his mouth and Richard brings the popsicle in. It’s once more just a generally sweet scent. Do any popsicles aside from the pear even have a distinct scent? It honestly doesn’t seem like it. The top of the popsicle is round, though there are some vertical ridges along the length of it. Schneider gives it a lick. It’s not a distinctive flavour at all. Fruity, sweet. But not a particular fruit Schneider can recognize. Or even make out, really. It’s like they all bland together, making it almost tart again. Schneider gives it a couple more licks. He genuinely has no idea what this is. He doesn’t recognize the shape, scent or flavour. A handful more licks before Schneider withdraws and shakes his head.

“No, I’ve got no clue,” Schneider admits.

“It’s a jolly rancher popsicle,” Richard states. Ah, that explains. Schneider had never even heard of those. No wonder that he couldn’t recognize it. It’s 3-2 now though. Which means they could tie if Schneider fails to recognize the next one. And he actually quite likes winning, even if he’s by far not as sore a loser as Richard is.

“Hope I’ll recognize this last one,” Schneider admits.

“I’m sure you will,” Richard responds. Curiously. Richard should hope he doesn’t, shouldn’t he? He’s guaranteed to have lost otherwise. “Open up.” 

Schneider obeys, opening his mouth. Strangely enough, he feels this last popsicle on his lips before he even feels the cold from it. In fact, it doesn’t feel cold at all as it slides past his lips. It’s a musky scent. Schneider lifts his tongue from where he’d pressed it flat against the bottom of his mouth to feel a familiar shape inside his mouth. It’s decidedly phallic shaped, warm and there’s the familiar musky scent of Richard attached to it.

“Reesh,” Schneider exclaims, after drawing back and opening his eyes. Richard smiles mischievously. “Did you plan this,” Schneider narrows his eyes suspiciously. Richard laughs.

“Actually, no, I did not,” he states. “But you looked so incredibly hot while I was sliding the popsicles into your mouth. My cock struggled. And since there isn’t anyone around here anyway,” Richard trails off. Schneider chuckles, pressing a kiss to the head of Richard’s cock.

“So you thought I’d best have something else in my mouth, huh? Well, who am I to disagree?”

Schneider opens his mouth back up to take Richard’s half-hard cock back into his mouth. He licks at it as if it were an actual popsicle, sliding along the shape as if to try and determine what it is and licking along the underside as if to determine the taste. Richard’s cock continues to harden excitedly. Richard’s fingers thread into Schneider’s hair, grabbing a handful of his curls.

Schneider hums his approval and feels Richard twitch a little as well as a little hitch in Richard’s breath. So wonderfully responsive. Schneider brings his hands up, resting them on Richard’s hips, one hand a little further so he can just tease at the crack between Richard’s glorious butt cheeks.

Richard feels hot in his mouth, especially after the cold popsicles had occupied that space before. The salty taste is also a contrast to the sweetness from all the popsicles. Schneider licks along Richard’s shaft, savouring the salty taste. Savouring the way Richard twitches and his breaths hitch and his hand cups Schneider’s head in silent support.

Schneider hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. Richard’s hand pulls a bit harder at Schneider’s curls and it’s a good indication that Richard likes it, so Schneider continues to do it. Back and forth, slowly. Taking him slightly deeper each time. Right up until Schneider’s nose is buried into Richard’s pubic area as he takes Richard all the way down.

Schneider focuses on suppressing his gag reflex while Richard’s hands have now both found their way into Schneider’s hair, one keeping Schneider in place while he ever so subtly bucks his own hips, a clear indication he’s close. Keeping Schneider still so he can use him to chase just those last few millimetre until the edge of the cliff. Keeping Schneider still so he can control the movements.

His other hand had stilled in the meanwhile, had previously been pulling. Now it’s just there, resting against the back of Schneider’s hair, tangling up his curls. Though clearly, neither man cares about that in the least. Schneider trails his index finger a little further along Richard’s ass cheek, slipping into his crack. Richard moans surprisingly loudly given the public setting and Schneider can’t help but feel a laugh bubbling up when Richard immediately tightens up and, a quick flick of his eyes up confirms, glancing around to check if anyone had been close enough to hear.

Before Richard really manages to confirm that nobody is close enough to hear, he moans just as loudly when Schneider’s sudden laugh gives him the last push he needs to be pushed over the edge. Schneider can feel Richard’s body tightening, his cock twitching in Schneider’s mouth, his hands pulling on Schneider’s hair to ground themselves. Schneider swallows even though he barely feels or tastes Richard’s sperm, as far back in his mouth as he climaxed and Richard gives a weaker twitch.

After a moment, Richard’s hands loosen their grip on Schneider’s head and Schneider is able to pull away from Richard’s cock, taking up the job of glancing around to see if anyone had by now found their way to this path. Fortunately, nobody is in sight even now. Schneider sits back, grinning up at Richard goofily.

“I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea. What if someone had heard me moan?” Richard asks.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Schneider says, glancing at his boyfriend who sinks back down on the bench next to Schneider. “I think you were quite enjoying yourself there. And this way we didn’t lie when we left only 3 people to deal with an annoying Paul.” Schneider laughs when Richard narrows his eyes.

“You are not saying we indeed added another spot to the list.”

Schneider grins even more when Richard crosses his arms, still looking at Schneider with narrowed eyes. He leans over to press a peck to Richard’s temple.

“Here, have a popsicle. They’re nice and cool. You look very hot. Maybe a cooldown will help.”

“Mh,” Richard accepts the pear popsicle Schneider pushes into his hand. “Very well. But if you do tell them, I will reverse what we did now. Rather than pushing a cock into your mouth instead of a popsicle, a popsicle will find its way into your ass.”

Schneider laughs happily at the threat before he choses one of the other popsicles, slinging his arms across Richard’s shoulders and enjoying their popsicles in a comfortable silence. 


End file.
